l'Cie Tears
by Deathgoyle
Summary: A different take on l'Cie and fal'Cie. Lightning "Claire" Farron has now transferred to a new branch, comprised of PSICOM and Guardian Corps, and may have gotten more than what she bargained for when her new partner is a fourteen year old boy, especially when there seems to be something hiding under his glove. AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I have two other stories to do but I had this idea for a few years after first playing FFXIII. It's kind of like when you read a really good book or watch a good movie/anime and the afterglow of that awesomeness lingers. Lingers so much that you draw other works into that world and try to imagine how they would adapt to that scenario.

For me that was Gunslinger Girl.

Now this story may feature other characters of the Final Fantasy series but for the most part will be side characters/cameos maybe try to do at least one per game.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late where the hell is he?"<p>

"The boss said that another branch would be sending someone over at four," another man supplied, his voice heavy with fatigue.

"And it's almost six! Just why couldn't they just send a message or call!?"

"And risk the Sanctum tracing it back here!?"

"Teh-"

"Besides, it was your rash behavior that got us into this mess; it's actually a wonder why the boss didn't leave you when the Corps stormed the place."

"If I were the boss I would've left you both to die."

The two younger males slightly flinched and turned their heads to the third voice. A single glare from the dirty blond instantly shut the two men up.

The older male sighed and laid himself back down on the bed, why did he have to get stuck babysitting?

This small group, that comprised of only four members of its original thirty-two, had been on the run for four days. Their hideout, during a meeting, had been ambushed causing most of their brothers in arms to be arrested or slaughtered in the crossfire. Garm and his boss barely managed to avoid capture even with the two other "whelps" clinging onto them.

Garm sighed again as he dwelled on what the runt said earlier.

"_The boss said that another branch would be sending someone over at four."_

Another branch… another boss with his own set of men all under the same ideal the organization was based on.

Bring down the Sanctum through any means necessary.

Though how did this other branch get word of their plight so quickly? Did the boss have a personal wireless communicator to use for emergencies? Was there a chance another member escaped and looked for help? But even that was pretty slim since few higher ranked members are allowed information on the locations of other branches. Even Garm only knew two other locations and only met with one other leader.

But there was still one more possibility that fitted a better and darker piece to this puzzle.

What if there was a traitor?

Garm spared a glance to the other two humans in the motel room. "Runt" the meeker of the two met his eyes before looking away, trying to shake his unease. He closed his eyes, no that one would crack too easily and probably be caught fairly quickly. Next was the impulsive one that caused them to lose their former hiding spot. Garm just shook his head, that one wasn't even capable of thinking ahead so how could he be capable in a covert scheme?

So that left only three other possibilities.

One: another branch might have sold them out either as a favor to the Sanctum for looking the other way or for another personalagenda.

Two: There was infiltration in the organization somewhere else that is slowly feeding the Sanctum information on where and how to strike.

Three: Their boss had sold them out.

As much as he hated it, as long as there was a small ounce of doubt it had to be counted. After all it was _his_ idea to have two separate rooms to help make it seem they were spread out, with him having a whole room to himself. It was _he_ who was said to have contacted a branch that would send someone with information of a safer hideout without explaining how.

"_The boss said that another branch would be sending some-"_

**_Knock knock_**

The sharp knock broke his train of thought. Garm sat up as he eyed the door before looking back to the other two men in the room.

The two whelps looked at the door and then back to Garm the same question reflecting in their eyes.

What do we do?

* * *

><p>Well how was that? Good? Bad? Quit rambling and get to the point? Stop making new stories and update A Soldier and Her Dog? Yes I know, maybe by the end of the month but no promises since internet is horrible here. The sad part is I had a small part of this done (written, not just an idea floating) back in JUNE and rewrote in just 2hrs, meanwhile A Soldier and Her Dog is... Sorry guys I just had to write this down. Though I must say this is a lot despite not introducing the main characters.<p>

Originally none of them had names until I noticed I made a third character and had to give them names or characteristics to separate all three. Which first resulted in a Scottish accent until decided to give Garm his name. I was thinking about Fire Emblem and decided to name him after a weapon. And if you know your mythology you would see why a man named Garm with a Scottish accent would look a bit off. A Swedish accent might have worked but I didn't feel like butchering another language.


	2. Chapter 2

This might be my longest chapter ever, even though it came out slower than the first.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"<em>The boss said that another branch would be sending some-"<em>

_**Knock knock**_

Garm had enough of thinking, now was time to act.

He relaxed his body and silently waved to the other men to hide in the bathroom. Once he was sure they were out of sight he slowly made his way to the door and looked through the peephole…

Blinking he looked again but the image didn't change.

Standing outside the door was a kid.

Well to be more specific a boy with silver hair looked to be in early teens, wearing a dark blue jacket and black pants, and had his head down keeping his face from view.

What the Hell was a _kid_ doing here?

He unlocked the first lock but kept the chain still on and opened the door a crack.

"Something you want kid?"

The silver haired boy looked up to reveal green eyes and a blank expression.

"_What's up with this kid?" _Garm thought before hearing the boy speak.

"We were called here at the request of my boss".

"Just who are yo-"

"Would you mind letting me in? The longer I stay out here the more I look suspicious".

"Hold up kid, whose this "we" and who are you?"

The kid didn't look the least bit deterred but his eyes held a little something akin to annoyance.

"My older sister is in the other room on the left," he stated, "Both of us came under the orders of our boss to find you and your leader."

"So you were the ones sent then?"

The boy nodded, and looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. Garm did the same and saw no one else except for a small rat.

Filthy

* * *

><p>After a deeming the boy not a threat he let him in. The boy inspected the room as if looking for something but shook his head and turned back to the older man.<p>

"Is there any more people here?"

It was if he said the magic words because the two whelps in the bathroom had decided that they've being hiding long enough and poked their heads outside the door. They must have found it amusing or at least the impulsive one did, laughing at the boy. At least the runt knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey Garm what's this kid doing here?"

Garm sent a glare to the two before explaining to the two why the boy was there.

Hati, the impulsive one, sat on the bed and Mána, A.K.A "runt", sat beside him. Garm sat himself on a chair by the door while the boy took the chair on the other side. Garm yawned before turning to the kid.

"First off, can you give us name?"

"Breeza"

"Wind huh? Nice name," interrupted Hati.

"How long are we going to stay here?" asked Mána.

"Not long, another team is waiting outside in case something goes wrong".

"Well then," the older male added, "What do we do then?"

"First we have to wait for my sister and she will give us the order."

"Which is?"

"To leave."

"That's it?"

"Well there is one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Just one moment"

At that "Breeza" dug into his pocket and fished out a small white and gold book, a bible? A journal perhaps?

The silver haired boy flipped through the pages with a blank expression still present on his face until stopping on a place near the end of the book and started to wordlessly read; his mouth tracing the words. Garm silently read the boy's lips, at first he thought the boy may have been reading a prayer. Well he was half right

_"Land of all lives, suppress all rebels! Immobilize!"_

Three great balls of orange and red, covered with X's, engulfed the three men then dispelled, binding only two where they sat and narrowly missed Garm.

"What the HELL!?"

"I can't move!"

Garm was on his feet, short sword drawn and pointed at the kid.

"What the HELL was that stunt you just pulled kid!?

The kid continued on not even bothering to read in silence.

"Spirits of time, Hide us from the judging hand of God! Stop!"

Now rings of roman numerals circled the three men freezing the other two in time and once again missing Garm.

_What was this? Witchcraft?_

Suddenly the door was slammed open revealing a pink haired woman in a uniform that neither resembled PSICOM nor Guardian Corps but still fitted out like a soldier.

Not waiting for an invitation Garm pointed his sword towards the woman hoping to break through.

The silver haired boy's eyes widen and his jaw tightened before casting again.

"Star fire, awaken and deliver your judgment! Firaga!"

News of a fire that broke out in a motel room due to a gas leak was broadcasted on the evening news. Nothing was said about the terrorist faction leader that was captured near the scene of the fire; due to intercepting a communication call. Nothing was said about the two men who were burned to ashes in minutes. There was no sketch of a dirty blond haired male who had fled the scene to be on the lookout for, nor a number of a hotline to call if spotted. Nothing was said about the young pinked haired women and her silver haired "brother" as they left the motel with a little of ash on their boots.

Nothing the public need to concern themselves about.

* * *

><p>I'm still not 100% okay with this ending but I wanted to end it on a (good?) note.<p>

Sorry if Hope seamed flat but that will be explained later. Hope's trading cards are in the Wind set so I picked Breeza (Briza) instead of Ventus (since it was used in KH) as a small allusion to that. Don't worry it's not a permanent undercover name it's just something as dispensable as tissue.

The reason why I used the battle quotes from Tactics is because I love them and because I suck at action writing, and probably will continue to do so in order add some sense of flow in battle, just spells though.

Sorry Soldier fans but I have classes that can't be ignored in December so that chapter will have to wait. I feel really guilty; I have so many hopes (no pun) and ideas for this fic while Soldier just sits on my shelf waiting like my new Wii and PS1/PS2 games.

Guess that'll have to be put on a list for Santa and see if it appears in the stocking.


End file.
